Stay Alive
by MacLee
Summary: Dark and Krad will have to help each other as war breaks out, with gangs forming coups and others being eliminated one-by-one, things are starting to boil over. The Phantoms and Demons are in for a massive slaughter. Shonen ai. Dark/Krad Daisuke/Satoshi
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It's been a while since I've written a DN Angel fic and I'm not so sure my first one was all that great either

**Author's Note: **It's been a **while** since I've **written** a DN Angel fic and I'm not so sure my first one was all that great either. This is my first fic in about **two years** I think…maybe **longer**. So, be **gentle** **if** you decide to **review**.

**Warning:** This story is **yaoi**. If you have no idea what that is, then **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS?!** Sorry, I'm just a little **cranky**. Though **not** really.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own DN Angel. It would be **cool** if I did. But since I don't, I don't. Just the **cruel **fact of** life.** Although, I do **own** most of the **characters** in this story, **except** for the ones from DN Angel, **obviously**.

**Stay Alive**

**Chapter One**—Introductions

--

A man with brown hair and a sadistic look in his eyes opened the door and stepped inside. The room he entered was shaped like a circle, with seven chairs evenly spaced out. The only source of light was the sunlight shining through the roof windows. He took a seat in the middle chair, with three others to his left and right. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.

"Gentlemen, I have a proposition for you."

--

"Dark!? What are you doing here?! You should be at the meeting by now!"

A frantic redhead exclaimed when he found his leader taking a nap in the shade. He began ranting about responsibilities and the qualities a leader should have and how a proper leader wouldn't be taking a nap at the moment.

"Sheesh, Daisuke. Why are you being so noisy? I'm trying to take a nap here." Dark said as he muffled a yawn while he stretched.

It was such a beautiful day out today, why waste it by attending a dull and boring meeting in a stuffy room? At least, that's what Dark thought. He couldn't understand why Daisuke felt the need to nag him all the time about attendance. It wasn't like he was in school anymore and had to worry about being marked truant.

Unfortunately, his comment made Daisuke yell at him some more, as well as louder. Much louder.

"Dark! Stop fooling around! You _have_ to attend this meeting! It's mandatory for all leaders. Otherwise, the Council may see it fit to erase you, meaning they would also erase the Phantoms. Do you have any idea what _that_ means?"

"No, should I?"

By now, Daisuke wasn't just annoyed. He was beyond furious. How could his leader say that?

"Yes, Dark, you should! If they agree to erase the Phantoms then they'll send the hunters after us."

"The wha?"

Daisuke blinked as he tried hard not to start yelling at Dark again. "You've got to be kidding, Dark. You honestly don't know who the hunters are?"

Dark nodded, causing Daisuke to smack his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Dark! I can't believe you! How on earth did you ever become the leader of the Phantoms?!"

"Because I'm charming, handsome, good-looking, I'm damn sexy—"

"It was a rhetorical question."

"Well, it didn't sound like one."

"Dark," Daisuke groaned, "how can you be so relaxed? You _have_ to be at the meeting, it's not optional." Dark glanced at his little redhead friend, who was giving him a pleading and desperate look.

Sighing in defeat, Dark jumped to his feet and brushed off extra bits of dirt from his clothes and flashed Daisuke a huge grin. "Well, let's get going then. Don't want to be late." He ruffled Daisuke's head as he walked passed him, with Daisuke following close behind.

--

As Dark entered his empty office a wall in his bookcase slid down to reveal a screen behind it. The screen lit up as it turned on and showed a meeting room with a round table in the center and chairs lining the its edge.

There were supposed to be thirteen chairs, however, due to the distance it takes to travel to arrive at the meeting place, the Demons, Phantoms, and the Suguk have not shown up at a meeting in person for a while.

Dark settled into his comfy chair as he propped his feet on his desk and leaned back. The leader of the Liu spoke first.

"Now that everyone has assembled, I believe we should get this meeting underway." His voice was calm and even as he spoke, not intimidated in the least by the other leaders.

The leader of the Liu gang was tall and slender, with light brown hair and green eyes. His name was Akira. Quite the opposite of the Lei leader, Taro, who was seated to Akira's right. Taro was tall with a muscular build; he had the same light brown hair and green eyes.

"Why are we even having this meeting? What is there to discuss?" Dark blurted.

Akira gave a soft smile at the question, "Well, Dark, Kei was actually the one who called this meeting and insisted that it was important. Kei, maybe you should bring up your reason for calling us here."

As Akira sat back down, Kei, a man with brown hair and glasses, stood up and addressed those within the room. "I would like to inquire about the status of the position once held by the Youkai. Since they are no longer present amongst us, I would like to propose a new course of action concerning their situation."

Dark slammed his fist on his desk, "No! No way in hell! We are not removing the Youkai!"

"Why shouldn't we? The Youkai have long since disappeared within our ranks. No one has seen them in years, not one. We shouldn't let their vacant spot go to waste. A more deserving gang could fill it." Kei argued.

"More deserving?! There is no gang more deserving to take the Youkai's spot! They were the first gang and they helped create the rules that resulted in every one of the gangs here today!" Dark spat, he'd be damned if a low-level gang took the Youkai's spot.

"Please, calm down. There is a reason for why we hold meetings when something of importance needs to be discussed." Akira reasoned, "It is true that the Youkai were one of the original nine, but it is also true that they have not been seen in years. And with only eight, we are not following the code created by the original nine."

Akira looked from Kei to Dark, "let us deal with this issue the way it was meant to be dealt with. Each of the Nine will have a say and will voice their opinion on the course of action that will be taken." He paused, "since we have already heard both Kei's and Dark's opinions, Yosho, why don't you speak next?"

Yosho was the leader of the Serpents. He sighed as he raked a hand through his black hair, "I would have to say remove the Youkai. The only reason is because the Youkai weren't around when the Serpents had been formed. So why should we let a gang that doesn't exist anymore, to have a place here?"

Dark let out a growl of annoyance, why should a newbie be allowed to decide?

"I disagree. I think we should let the Youkai stay. It's a disgrace to even think of removing them." Toshizo offered, "All of the gangs were based on tradition. Why should we change it now?"

Toshizo was the leader of the Suguk and he was intimidating. He could get just about anyone to agree with him by just staring at the person. And the best thing was that the Suguk had been one of the original nine to begin with, which gave him influence.

Dark grinned, having Toshizo and the Suguk on his side increased his chances of winning this argument. Because the Demons usually sided with the Suguk, it was definitely a possibility that Dark could win.

"But why? They aren't even around anymore! It's a waste to leave their spot open." Yosho argued, slamming his hand down as he stood up. He faced the screen that was in the Suguk place. "The Suguk weren't even on good terms with the Youkai, it would be like saying get rid of the Suguk. None of us would care if you disappeared."

Instead of letting his fury take control, like Yosho, Toshizo sat at his desk silently and just stared. Dark was starting to grow angry again, Yosho didn't understand what it meant to be one of the original nine. If he even had the slightest idea, then he wouldn't be fighting it so much. Not to mention Kei. Dark glanced at the brown haired man who appeared to have a smug look on his face.

Dark snapped the pencil he had grabbed from his desktop and tossed it in the garbage. He had already had his chance to speak and he probably blew it. Now the ones he needed on his side were the Suguk, Liu, Lei, and the Demons.

"Let the Youkai remain."

Dark perked up at the voice. _'I've never heard that voice before.'_ Dark's eyes traveled back to the screen in his office. Apparently whoever had spoken caused the fighting to settle down, except for Yosho.

"Why the hell would you side with Dark?! Kei has a point about the Youkai not being around anymore!" Yosho exclaimed.

While Yosho continued yelling at the screen where the voice came from, everyone else in the room flinched at the outburst. Poor, poor Yosho, he had no idea who he was dealing with now. Before Yosho could rant on any longer the voice spoke again.

"Be quiet." The voice was cold and harsh as it continued, "How someone like you became the Serpents leader is beyond me. I'm surprised you haven't fallen victim to the hunters."

As Dark zoned out for a moment he didn't notice the meeting room had fallen silent.Even Yosho was speechless.

"Krad, would you elaborate on your reasoning?" Akira suggested.

"The Youkai were one of the firsts, in case any of you have forgotten that. It may be true that we are technically breaking the code without nine here; however, we must follow tradition. I agree with Dark," Krad tilted his head slightly to the side, in the direction of Dark's monitor. "We shouldn't remove the Youkai based solely on the assumption that they no longer exist."

Dark turned his head away to hide the large grin appearing on his face. Kei was so screwed now. He didn't stand a chance against Krad if he chose to oppose the Demon leader. Served Yosho right, the bastard, he didn't deserve any mercy.

"But since no one from the Youkai has been seen within the past few years, shouldn't that indicate that maybe they are no longer in existence?" Kei stumbled for words as he tried hard not to look Krad in the eyes. Bad things tended to happen to those who opposed Krad. Very bad things…

Golden eyes narrowed at the subtle challenge, "I will believe that the Youkai have left for good, when you show me proof." Reluctant to declare war on the Demons, Kei backed down.

"Akira, what is your input on the situation?" Krad asked, not sparing Kei a second glance.

"I feel strongly that we should not remove the Youkai without any proof. We should stick to tradition."

Krad nodded, "What about you, Taro?"

"Agreed," was the only response Taro offered.

"Good. Then it's settled for now. We do not remove the Youkai. Until you are able to gather substantial evidence that the Youkai have separated, the issue will not be discussed any further. This meeting is over."

With that, Krad's screen turned off, as well as Toshizo's. Soon after, Dark turned his off as well. With the meeting finally over Dark did one final stretch before jumping from his chair and walking out the office door. He took a quick glance at his watch.

Damn, the meeting took longer than expected. Three hours to be exact. Precious time wasted by attending such a boring meeting. Now if he could just get out of the building before Daisuke found him, he'd be free to lounge about for the rest of the day.

--

**So**? What did **everyone** think?

Again, this is my **first** story in about **two** years or **more**. I've had this **idea** for quite a while **and** have been **molding** it to make it **work**.

This **chapter** isn't as long as I had **hoped** it would be, but I **didn't** want to add anything else. Because **everything** seemed like it should be a **chapter** on its **own**.

**Review** if you liked it. **Hell**, review if you **didn't** like it and **let** me know.

Of **course**, that **doesn't** mean I'll listen to what you **have to say** and **actually** follow whatever advice (if any) you **might have**. But I'll be sure to take it into **consideration**.

**Special thanks to my friend Katie, she has agreed to beta read for me. Although, she has yet to give me feedback on this chapter. So, I posted it anyways, but I might replace it when I hear back from her.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **I decided not to replace chapter one, since Katie didn't find any errors. Also, even if you aren't my beta reader feel free to add comments on something. Like if I should add something or elaborate more or something like that. Or if you have a tiny request.

**Warning:** This story is **yaoi**. If you have no idea what that is, then **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS?!** Sorry, I'm **still** a little **cranky**.

**Disclaimer: **I do **not **own DN Angel. It would be **cool** if I did. But since I don't, I don't. Just the **cruel **fact of** life.** Although, I do **own** most of the **characters** in this story, **except** for the ones from DN Angel, **obviously**. And if I come **across** any other characters I **don't** own, I will be sure to **mention** it in the **disclaimer**. You **know** same old, same old.

**Stay Alive**

**Chapter Two**—**Crisscross**

--

Krad sighed as he sat down on his very comfy sofa in his office. Today hadn't started out too well, not to mention that yesterday's meeting didn't end on a good note. Kei was getting out of hand and needed to be put in his place. Not that he cared. But it made it more difficult for him to actually do his 'job'.

A knock on the door drew Krad from his thoughts, "Come in."

"Krad? What are you doing here?"

A boy with blue hair and glasses asked as he opened the door. It was unusual to find Krad in his office in the late afternoon.

"I could ask you the same thing, Satoshi. You would've usually gone home by now."

"Usually being the keyword. I came to check if you were still here." Satoshi said as he took a seat across from his brother.

"I have decided to take a break from my routine." He paused. "Let's take a walk, Satoshi." Without waiting for a reply, Krad stood and walked out of the office, leaving Satoshi to follow him.

--

"Dark, so, how did the meeting go yesterday?" Daisuke questioned as he took a sip of his drink.

Today Dark had insisted that they go out and take a break from their stuffy office building. Of course, that was just an excuse for Dark to try and slip away from Daisuke's watchful eyes. Although, all attempts to slip away flew right out the window when Daisuke firmly stated that they were going to bring a few Phantom members along. Mostly as bodyguards and babysitters for Dark, and Daisuke's definition of 'a few' ranged from eight to ten people. Saying that Dark needed to be watched all the time, otherwise he would get into mischief.

"Geez, Daisuke. Why do you have to bring up business on a nice day like today?" Dark grinned.

"You never told anyone what happened during the meeting and you seemed pleased."

"I guess. But what we should really be doing today is relaxing."

"Dark, that's mean. Ever since the meeting started yesterday I was worried you might do something to get you in trouble with the Council. And when you disappeared after the meeting was over I nearly had a heart attack trying to find you. You should at least tell me what happened. You didn't invoke someone's wrath did you?" Daisuke asked, eyeing Dark suspiciously.

Dark laughed, "No, I didn't. But it's not as if he could do anything to me anyways."

"He?"

"Oops, uh, I meant to say 'they' you know how it is Daisuke, a slip of the tongue that's all."

"Dark…"

"Don't worry about it, Dai-chan. Hey, any of you guys gone to that new club? What is it called…?"

"Are you thinking of Predator?" one of Dark's 'bodyguards' asked.

"Yeah! That's the one! Is it any good?"

"None of us have actually been to that club yet."

Dark pouted, "Well, we should fix that problem then. Let's go now!"

He jumped out of his seat and stood, brushing specs of dirt off his clothes. Gesturing with his head, he started walking away, letting his 'bodyguards' follow him.

"B-but, Dark, it's not even night-time yet." Daisuke pointed out as he hurried to match Dark's long strides.

"I guess you have a point." Dark slowed down and pouted.

"The club is on the other side of the city, so it will take us some time to get there if we walk. And besides, Predator doesn't open until it gets dark." One of the subordinates mentioned.

"Perfect! So we'll go now and get there by the time it gets dark. Excellent plan!" Dark exclaimed.

As Dark let out a cheer, so did the rest of the Phantom members. Except for Daisuke, who let out a sigh of defeat.

--

Satoshi ran to catch up with Krad as he realized he had fallen behind. "Krad, where are we going?"

After a minute or two went by without getting an answer, Satoshi tugged on Krad's sleeve.

"Hm? Sorry, I was thinking."

Sigh.

"Where are we going?"

A soft smirk graced the blonde's lips as he faced his second-in-command. "I have to check up on some things. So…" Without finishing his sentence, Krad stopped and pointed to the building in front of them.

"Oh…"

Then again, he shouldn't really be surprised.

--

After what seemed like an eternity, night came and the street lamps had turned on one-by-one and Dark cheered as they finally stopped in front of their destination.

'_Predator. The famous night club in this half of the city, it was rumored that this half also contained one of the best restaurants around. Note to self find moment to slip away and hunt down this restaurant.'_

Unconsciously, Dark glanced over to his left and saw a group of rough looking guys preventing a very pretty girl from walking by. Now, because the girl was just so pretty, Dark couldn't let those wanna-be-thugs continue whatever they were doing. So, being the sexy guy he is, Dark casually walked towards the thugs, with his hands in his pockets.

"Oi, five guys against one very pretty girl, that doesn't seem very fair, does it?"

One of the thugs who Dark assumed was probably the big mastermind behind this stunt, violently turned around and took a swipe at Dark with his fist. The Phantom leader stepped back and easily dodged the attempted blow. Without saying a word, Dark spun around and swung a kick at the guy's face, knocking him out. He shifted his attention to the other thugs still standing. Before any of them had time to react, Dark raced at them with incredible speed. Punching three guys in the stomach and hit the other two in the back of the head.

After a moment of admiring his work, he walked over and helped the girl up, seeing as sometime during the very brief fight she had fallen on the ground.

Once she brushed herself off, she looked at Dark with a gentle smile, "Thanks, I appreciate your help."

Dark smirked as he reached for her hand and kissed it softly, "It's my pleasure to aid such a pretty lady like you."

She had long dark brown hair, sharp blue eyes and soft pale skin. Dark noted that she had very soft, slender fingers along with her soft pale skin. He winked.

Right before he got smacked in the head from behind by Daisuke. "What are you doing?"

"Ow, that hurt."

"Urgh, did you even think your plan through? And I don't mean what you just did. I mean about getting into the club. In case you haven't noticed, I'm under age."

"How old are you?" Daisuke turned his attention to the girl Dark had saved.

"Fourteen."

"Oh, that shouldn't be a problem, as long as you don't drink alcohol. But you won't be able to get in on your own. The bouncer won't let you."

"Which still means I can't get in…"

"You can come in with me if you'd like."

"N-No! I couldn't let you do that. What if you get in trouble for it?" Daisuke quickly exclaimed.

She just waved it off, "Really its fine, I know the owner of the club just remember don't drink alcohol, if you can follow that rule then the owner won't mind you in his club." She motioned with her hand to follow as she walked up to the bouncer.

"It's been a while, Koji."

"Oh, Haneul, it has been a while. We almost thought you were dead, considering how long you've been gone." The bouncer laughed as he ruffled Haneul's hair.

The girl, who turned out to be named Haneul, laughed as well. "If I was dead, then you would know, because I would come back from the dead and haunt you."

"So, um, are these guys with you too?" he sent a suspicious glance to Dark and his group.

"Relax, Koji, don't be so mean. They helped me out just now, and one of them is only fourteen."

"Ah, I see. Your kindness never seems to end, does it?" Not expecting a reply, Koji let them through, but not without sending a warning glare to Dark.

The inside of the club was dark with a dark rainbow of strobe lights flashing everywhere. The music was loud and blasting, people were all over the place. The dance floor was crowded; the only open seats were by the bar.

Even though the club was in full swing, Dark couldn't help but notice why it was called Predator. The walls were painted a heavy dark blue and the floors varied in dark colors. The lights were even dark in color. While the music was popular it had more of a rock or heavy metal feel to it. Before Dark could process much more of the club's interior, Haneul began to lead them away from the front door and towards a back hallway. There were two muscular looking guys standing guard. When they saw Haneul walking towards them they gracefully moved aside and gave a curt nod in her direction.

"The owner has a brother your age, Daisuke," Haneul mentioned as she glanced at the redhead. "So, it might be better if you stuck with him, instead of wandering around on your own." Daisuke nodded.

"And I thought you might want to meet the owner, Dark, if that's okay with you."

"Sure." Pause. "Um, so, who is the owner of this place anyways?"

"Don't worry, Dark. I'm not leading you guys into a trap or anything like that if that's why you're asking."

'_I never told her my name. Come to think of it, Daisuke never told her his name either.'_

Dark shrugged, "I'm not worried. I just want to know who the owner is. It's a simple question."

Haneul let out a soft chuckle, "I know, but why don't you ask the owner yourself. You might be surprised who it is. Then again, you've already met him." She didn't elaborate any further as she knocked on a black painted door.

A quiet 'come in' was all Haneul needed to proceed with entering. Once Dark and company were inside, she shut the door and pointed to a big cushy chair, its back facing them.

"Is that you Haneul?"

The person in the chair slowly turned around. He smiled a bit when he saw Dark's expression.

"Hello Dark."

"No way!"

--

**Right**, so, chapter **two**…yeah…

Have **you** figured out **who's** in the **chair** and who owns the **club**? I have! **Obliviously**, since I'm the one writing **this** story. And I wasn't **exactly** subtle when I came up with the **club** name. I was just sitting at my **computer** listening to **music** when it hit me like a **ton of bricks**. Although, my friend, Kaylynn, said a **similar thing happened** to her but instead of a **ton of bricks** hitting her, she only got hit **with half a ton**. **Sigh** I wish I had that **luxury**.

I'm sorry! I changed the name Fuuma to Haneul. I'm sorry for those who already read it with Fuuma in there!

**Anyways**, review if you **liked** it, hell, **review** if you **didn't**. I'm **open** to flames if you are one of those **people**.

**On a better note, thanks to my friend, Katie who agreed to beta read for me. And thanks to my other friend Kaylynn, who agreed to be my backup beta. Yay for backup betas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **A request that I got was to explain more about the gangs and why they were formed. I'll most likely put how they were formed into the story in later chapters. I'll also try to explain more about the gangs throughout the story too, just not in this chapter. Seeing as how I wrote chapters one through three before I even posted the story. But I will try to do that.

I'll be gone for the next two weeks, so I decided to post this chapter before I leave. Enjoy.

**Warning:** This story is **yaoi**. If you have no idea what that is, then**—I'm not even gonna go there**. Story will contain violence, I love gory movies, but I'm also not the best at writing gore scenes. But I'm trying.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DN Angel. It would be cool if I did. But since I don't, I don't. Just the cruel fact of life. Although, I do own most of the characters in this story, except for the ones from DN Angel, obviously.

Okay, this I forgot to mention in chapter one, the NAME Suguk does not belong to me. It belongs to Mi-Kyung Yuu, because that's where I got the name from. The fact that it is a gang does belong to me.

--

**Stay Alive**

**Chapter Three—Surprises**

--

"Hello Dark."

"No way!"

--

"KRAD?!"

There, sitting calmly in the chair, was Krad Hikari. His head was in his hand as he leaned on the armchair, giving the illusion of a lazy appearance.

"You seem surprised, Dark." Krad said in an amused tone.

Before Dark replied, he gestured for the Phantom members to leave them, "Out." Without any questions they did, except Daisuke who remained next to Dark. "That means you too, Daisuke."

The redhead just shook his head. He wasn't going anywhere. Just as Dark was about to order him to leave, Krad called down the hall to his right, which appeared to be connected to another room. "Satoshi, would you come here, please."

"What is it Krad?" Satoshi asked quietly as he walked down the hallway. He stopped and gave a brief glance at Dark.

"Could you take Daisuke into another room, so Dark and I can talk for a bit?"

"Sure," the blunette turned towards Daisuke, "It'll be fine."

Hesitantly, Daisuke followed Satoshi out of the room and left Dark alone with Krad and Haneul. Once the two younger teens had left and were out of earshot, Dark glared at Haneul.

"Don't jump to conclusions; Kakei didn't intentionally bring you here." Krad stated.

"Kakei? Who's Kakei?" Dark asked, dumbfounded.

Krad chuckled, "Haneul's real name is Kakei."

"Then why use fake name?"

"It's more like an alias, Haneul is widely known, meaning any enemies I have would know me as Haneul. It's to protect me and those around me." Haneul now known as Kakei smiled at Dark.

"So, Kakei, does Axel have you running errands?" Krad asked.

Kakei chuckled as he waved it off, "Axel wouldn't let me go to the store without bodyguards let alone all the way over here."

"In other words, he has no idea where you are." It was a statement more than a question.

"Bingo!"

'_Axel…?'_

"Axel…?"

Nod.

"The one who works for Saddler?" Dark spoke out loud.

Kakei nodded, "Yup, personally I think Saddler is way more lenient than my Axel is."

'_My…? So that would mean…'_

"Why didn't you correct me earlier when I called you a lady?" Dark asked, confused.

Smile. "I let people assume what they want to assume. But I won't deny that I resemble a girl."

Before Dark could remark, Kakei's cell phone went off. He took it out of his pocket and sighed, "Looks like I've been discovered. I'll see you later, Krad. Both of you better stop by the restaurant in the very near future." Kakei said as he walked out of the room, leaving Dark and Krad alone.

After a few moments of silence, Dark spoke first. "What restaurant?"

"I suppose you probably haven't heard of it yet. It's a few miles down from Predator; it resides on the outskirts of the Demon territory." Krad explained, "'in the very near future…' That would mean sometime by the end of the week."

"You're serious about going there?" Dark asked, surprised. Who would've thought that Krad would go to a restaurant because he was practically forced to?

"Of course, for one, the restaurant we're discussing is one of the best around, and two, Kakei meant it. And if he says something and means it, Axel will make sure it happens. I would rather not get into an all out war over something so trivial."

Dark was still surprised and it must've shown on his face, because one look at Dark and Krad added, "and because Kakei is also a boss that works for Saddler."

"Eh!?"

--

While Dark was getting over his shock for the second time in one day, Satoshi was playing a game of cards with Daisuke and trying to help calm his nerves.

"You don't have to worry about Dark; Krad won't do anything to him." Satoshi said as he noticed Daisuke frequently glancing at the door leading to the room were Krad and Dark where.

Being caught red handed, Daisuke blushed in embarrassment. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I-I know that, it's just, Dark tends to speak without thinking and I-I've heard Krad can be ruthless."

Satoshi paused in his dealing, "What else have you heard about Krad?"

"Well, I've heard that Krad was a sadist and tortured people for fun and I've heard that he was terrifying to look at, but Krad is really good-looking. Not the kind of good-looking that Dark is, not the handsome good-looking, more like the pretty good-looking." As the words came pouring out, Daisuke's eyes widened in horror. He slapped his hand over his mouth once the words registered in his mind.

But Satoshi just looked at the very red faced redhead in amusement. "Krad's not a sadist; he doesn't torture people for fun. Whoever told you that must've been someone who got on Krad's bad side and ended up paying for it, he probably insulted Krad to his face or something. And Krad can be terrifying, but his face isn't terrifying to look at. Some girl probably spread that rumor around because she was jealous of Krad." He shrugged.

Daisuke rubbed the back of his head again, "R-right."

"I'm serious, don't worry. Dark is the Phantom leader and unless Krad was planning on waging a war with the Phantoms, he's not going to do anything to Dark, especially when you and Dark are guests here."

Daisuke nodded. Ok, so that made things a little better.

"The only reason Krad would attack any other gang leader would be if said leader initiated it."

Nod. Things were looking a lot better.

"But even if Dark tried something here. He wouldn't get out of this club alive, seeing as how you, Dark and the others are on Demon territory."

Daisuke froze. Definitely not better! And to make it even more not better, Satoshi had said it so casually! How could someone say something like and not sound like they care! That was starting to freak Daisuke out just slightly. Apparently his discomfort showed, because Satoshi paused and glanced at Daisuke, who in turn, was nervously glancing towards the doorway.

Sigh.

"I'm sorry if what I said startled you, I didn't mean it as a threat or anything."

"O-of course not! I didn't mean to make it look like I thought it was a threat—" Daisuke rambled on.

Second sigh. This wasn't going to be easy. It seemed every other sentence Satoshi said; only succeed in making Daisuke nervous, although, he was kind of cute when flustered.

--

"Wait, so, Kakei is dating Axel?"

Nod.

"Who is a loan shark?"

Nod.

"And Kakei works for Saddler as well?"

Nod.

"So, how the hell does that work?"

"It just does."

Dark was silent, Krad was hiding something. Deciding it was better to avoid the subject, Dark didn't question it.

After a moment of thinking Dark asked the question that had been on his mind ever since the meeting.

"Why did you agree with me?"

Krad paused as he took a sip of his drink, "The reason I agreed with you is because of the fury you showed when Kei suggested removing the Youkai."

"My fury…?"

"To me your fury was proof of how much you hold to the old ways. Before everything went to hell."

"So, you feel the same?"

"Very. Kei needs to be put in his place."

--

On the other side of town, Kei was scheming something horrible. Nothing less from an ambitious traitor.

--

**Ok**, **chapter** three, this one is the shortest so far…**Surprise**, **surprise**, it was Krad in the chair! And he owns **Predator**! That wasn't very hard was it? And about Axel, I was planning on having all Japanese names in this story, you know, aside from Dark and Krad. But then I thought that Axel was a good name of someone who could be in the loan shark business or mob boss kinda thing. Yeah, about going from Haneul to Kakei, I didn't like the name Haneul anymore for this character so I changed it. But there is a reason for it that will be revealed later.

That last bit about Kei was sort of a hint concerning his gang. If you didn't get it I will explain it later on. It was a little bit on the info request I got.

Krad doesn't seem too nice does he? I was reading over this chapter and realized that Krad isn't cold and harsh to Dark right off the bat. It works out for me, but is it ok?

Special thanks to Katie, me beta reader and Kaylynn for being my backup beta. Though I didn't have them beta this chapter. So I checked over and over for mistakes. If there mistakes I forgot, I'm really sorry.

Also, even if you aren't my beta reader, that doesn't mean you can't tell me your opinion on something about my story. I think I may have said that earlier.

So…review or not review…? That is a stupid question. Of course you should review, even if it's a flame. Although, they don't call it free will for nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Oh my god! I'm back! Actually I've been back for a few weeks. Sorry I didn't post the next chapter right away, I thought about it, but didn't. So I'm gonna do it now. As you can see. So on with the story and other things.

**Warning:** This story is **yaoi**. If you have no idea what that is, then**—I'm not even gonna go there**. Story will contain violence, I love gory movies, but I'm also not the best at writing gore scenes. But I'm trying.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DN Angel. It would be cool if I did. But since I don't, I don't. Just the cruel fact of life. Although, I do own most of the characters in this story, except for the ones from DN Angel, obviously.

**--**

**Stay Alive**

**Chapter Four—Schemes**

--

Two days after Dark had gone to Predator, he and a few others were on their way to Valenti, the restaurant outside of Demon territory. Dark had agreed to meet Krad there and try the food, it was rumored to be the best food in the entire city.

So here he was Dark Mousy, the proud leader of the Phantoms, willingly going into enemy territory just to try some food. If that wasn't irony, then Dark didn't know what was. Sure, he had pictured himself perhaps storming into Demon territory and beating the bloody pulp out of everyone he crossed paths with, but going to eat food? That hadn't been on his to-do list before he had talked with Krad.

While Dark was deep in his thoughts, thinking (something he had been doing a lot more of recently) the Phantoms had arrived. They were let in without a problem, which Daisuke had slightly panicked over a few hours earlier because they didn't make a reservation. Dark had been a little worried at first too (which he would deny over and over if ever asked), seeing as how there were two big bodyguards standing out front, who didn't look like the nicest people in the world.

When they walked inside the restaurant Dark was impressed. It didn't look anything like someone would assume just by looking at the outside. It was actually pretty fancy, but also not fancy enough where Dark thought he would be okay with the type of clothes he chose to wear.

The Phantom leader was decked out in a black casual suit with a white high collar shirt and black shoes to match, although, being dressed in practically all black made him stick out in the restaurant.

The interior was made up of mostly warm, earthy colors that seemed to attract a pleasant atmosphere to the place. The carpet was red and gold with various other shades all weaving together to make intricate patterns. The walls had been painted a soft light golden brown color to match the carpet. There were booths along the walls, half by the windows the other half by the walls. Most of the place consisted of tables spread out with a bar right in the middle of the restaurant. There was also a brightly lit chandelier above the bar with smaller lights hanging above tables, bringing a natural glow to the place. All in all, it wasn't too bad.

Unfortunately, they weren't out of the clear yet. The headwaiter approached Dark and his gang. He had a strong build with short brown hair and dark blue eyes. And just like the guys standing outside the restaurant, this one didn't look too nice either.

"Do you have a reservation?" His voice was deep as he spoke.

Before Daisuke could think of an excuse, Dark answered, "no."

The waiter raised a brow as he gave them an annoyed look. He opened his mouth to say something at the same time someone else spoke.

"Kakei invited them, Shinnosuke." Krad's voice floated through the air as he walked towards them.

"Hn," Shinnosuke grunted as he gave a brief nod to Krad and walked away.

"Sorry about that, I forgot Shinnosuke was going to be working tonight. This way."

Dark and others followed Krad as he led them towards the back of the restaurant to an isolated corner. There were five tables; one was right in the middle with the other four making a square around it. The middle table was round and looked as if it could seat about nine people. The four other tables surrounding it were rectangular and could have seated twelve people each. One of the rectangular tables was half filled while two people were seated at the round one. One was a very handsome man with brown hair and the other had long hair that seemed very familiar.

"Just take a seat next to Kakei, Dark. The others can seat at any of the four tables." When it looked like the Phantom members were about to complain Krad smiled softy and said, "It's tradition and the rules."

Without further explanation Dark glared at his fellow Phantoms to be quite and take a seat.

"Dark, I'm glad you could make it." Kakei rose from his seat and headed towards Dark and Krad, "I would like to get someone else's opinion on the food here. I think the Demons are being too nice and polite about it." Kakei shot Krad a look, like he was about to say more before someone from the kitchen ran up to blue eyed boy and whispered something to Kakei in a hurry.

"Fine, I'll be right there. In the meantime, work on getting some of the other dishes done." With that, the kitchen boy hurried back to the kitchens.

"Well, it appears that I have to go back to the kitchen. We'll talk afterwards alright?" Kakei smoothed out his apron and walked away, saying hello to a few people as he left.

Dark stood there for a moment, stunned, "Wait a minute, Kakei works here? As a cook?"

"Very much so, to be precise, Kakei is the head chef at Valenti, he also created the menu for the restaurant. Sometimes, if they're not too busy, he personally serves the meals to the customers." Krad explained as he and Dark sat down.

"Interesting, I've never heard of any restaurant, fancy or not, to do that. It seems like Kakei enjoys what he does." Dark commented as he spotted Kakei talking enthusiastically to a table of customers.

"He does, although a little too much."

Dark had forgotten the other man was still there. He looked to be in his early twenty's with sharp gold eyes and slicked back brown hair. Dark noticed he was wearing a white dress shirt with a black jacket over it; it was similar to how Dark was dressed. But the thing that caught his attention was the necklace that hung around the other's neck. It was a silver cross. It was so simple and plain that it almost scared Dark. It reminded him of the silver cross he wore around his own neck.

"My, my, someone is in a bad mood or perhaps jealous." Krad teased as he took a drink of his water.

"Tch, I'm not in a bad mood, Krad, nor am I jealous." The stranger snapped as he fiddled with a 9mm bullet.

"Then why do you look 'bout ready to kill someone, Axel?" The words slipped out before he could catch himself. Dark was stunned at what he had said that he almost missed the faint smirk that appeared on the stranger's lips.

"You know me too well, Dark. It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Axel paused and checked his watch, sighing he stood up and pushed his chair in, "We'll have to finish this chat some other time. Just ask Kakei." With a glance at Krad he said, "Tell Kakei I had some business to attend to. I'll make it up to him." Axel headed to the front doors where a black car waited for him.

When he was out of sight, Krad turned back to Dark; he briefly considered asking how he knew Leon but decided against it. Instead he gave a soft smile, "You'll love the food, trust me."

For some reason, seeing that smile gave Dark a weird feeling in his stomach, like butterflies.

--

Dark whistled to himself as he led the way home, it was already dawn as the Phantoms finally left. The evening had been interesting. Just an hour after Dark arrived, Toshizo, Akira, and Taro walked through the door. To say Dark was surprised was an understatement.

_--Flashback--_

"Wha?!" Dark exclaimed as Krad kept giving him an amused look.

"We all come here regularly, Dark. Valenti is one of the only places where leaders of various gangs can come; it's sort of a neutral territory. Because the restaurant isn't owned by any of the residing gangs, we don't have to worry about fighting between us." Krad explained.

"Not to mention, it's against the rules to fight within this restaurant." Toshizo pointed out.

"Who's rules?"

"Saddler. Since Kakei owns this restaurant and is technically working for Saddler, it's safe to say that no one will be fighting in Valenti. If they do, then they'll have to worry about what Saddler and his men are going to do as punishment."

"Saddler? Why would he want to get involved with gang affairs?"

"It's not that he does, Dark, it's more like a threat." Dark looked skeptical as Akira explained further, "Saddler has almost a hundred men working for him. Compared to us, we barely meet a hundred with all the gangs put together. It's much like an unspoken rule that Saddler and his men outnumber the gangs. That way, no one gang can have complete control."

Dark nodded in agreement, it made sense to have someone who didn't follow the rules held within the gangs to have the most control. "Especially if Kei gained control."

The other leaders looked at Dark with a grim expression, "Kei shouldn't have been accepted into the nine in the first place. He has done nothing but cause destruction throughout the city." Toshizo spat.

"Calm down, Toshizo, we can't change the ruling unless Kei is causing trouble again. The original nine, the first nine gangs who put together our little underground society, offered Kei a position amongst themselves. It wasn't until the original nine leaders passed away that Kei came back to accept the offer. We couldn't disgrace our former leaders by denying Kei his position." Krad reasoned. Everyone silently agreed. It was shameful to deny an order of a respected former leader.

"It's still not right; the only way Kei actually got a position was because three of the original nine just vanished!" Toshizo exclaimed.

"The Sangŏ, Toksa, and the Kŏmŭn. Three of the finest gangs ever."

"Is it true that those three just disappeared?"

Krad nodded, "The leader of the Sangŏ fell ill suddenly and died before anyone could figure out what was wrong. His son, disappeared, no one ever found him. Eventually, the Sangŏ were wiped out. Probably by Kei."

"What about the Toksa and the Kŏmŭn? What happened to them?"

"They just vanished. They were gone over night."

"Did they ever catch the bastard who did it?"

"No, but everyone thought that Kei had done it, in order to get his position."

"But if he only wanted one position, then why take out three gangs?"

No one knew how to answer that, they sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"If you think about it, it does make sense." Akira mumbled. "Kei is known for being ambitious and to the point where he would do anything to get what he wants."

"He can't be satisfied with being apart of the nine, it's not enough for him." Toshizo added.

"So what would be good enough for Kei?"

"Having all the power and control."

"But he can't do that by himself, he would need other gangs to increase his numbers and chances of overthrowing us."

"Because, we're the only obstacle standing in his way." Krad muttered darkly.

--

While everyone was having a good time at Valenti, Kei had called a secret meeting to order.

"Gentlemen, I have a proposition for you."

Seated around the table were leaders from various gangs, the only ones missing were the Demons, Phantoms, Liu, Lei, and Suguk.

Immediately after he had said that, Kei received a quiet and polite "ahem" coming from one Risa Harada, the newest leader of the Triads.

"In case, you haven't noticed Kei, I am not a 'gentleman' but a young lady and would like to be addressed as one." Only Risa could make something so polite sound snobby. If it wasn't for the fact that she happened to be one of the leaders he needed on his side, then she wouldn't have even been there.

"My apologizes, Ms. Harada. Ladies and gentlemen," Risa gave a pleased look, "I have a proposition for you. It involves the remaining gangs from the original nine."

The mention of the original nine caught everyone's attention. It wasn't everyday someone would utter those words, many believed just naming them would bring war to their little society.

"Would this proposition by any chance, have something to do with what you had wanted to say the meeting before?" Yosho questioned.

"Indeed, it does Yosho; I was serious when I suggested removing the Youkai. But what I really had planned was to overthrow the Council all together."

The whole room was dead silent; Kei smirked as he saw the consideration in the eyes of every leader present. All he needed to do was sway them to his side.

"I feel that it is time for a new generation to begin, to take the place of the original nine. They have held power for far too long." Murmurs started as everyone whispered of Kei's plot.

--

**Dun Dun DUUUUN! Chapter four! **

So…this chapter was about four pages…yeah…

Anyways, I put in a little of the gang's past history in this chapter. So, Kei was a very, very bad man in his past, but we already knew that. Krad and the others have no idea about what Kei is planning yet, I mean come on, Krad and Dark may be good, but not **that** good. And what about Risa, what a bitch. I hate her so much. So something terrible is going to happen to her in the end. Just wait and see.

Again, if you would like me to write about something specific just let me know and I'll consider it.

**And again So…um props to Katie and Kaylynn my beta and backup beta.**


End file.
